


Alone Together

by TheSecretFandom



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Car Sex, F/M, I suck at tagging, and you both like it, basically you fuck your best friend, yay happiness, your boyfriend cheats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m coming with of course.” That’s when you noticed the duffel bag in his lap and sunglasses perched on top of his head.<br/>“You’re serious, aren't you?”<br/>“Dead. Now put this baby in reverse. Let’s hit the road!”<br/>“Ashton, I can’t let you come with. I wanted to do this so I could be alone.”<br/>He turned toward you and grabbed your shoulders, forcing you to look at him. “Y/N. I am your best friend. If you want to be alone you have to realize that we are going to be alone together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by the song Alone Together by Fall Out Boy

“It was a mistake, Y/N!” Your boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, shouted as he ran down the hallway in his house after you. He was hastily pulling up his shorts, his skin still covered in a sheen of sweat.  
“You fucked her by mistake!?” You shouted back, suddenly getting in his face. “Was that the mistake? Because I don’t believe that was an accident! You’re the mistake. I should have known you’d never be able to commit to anyone.”  
“Y/N, I’m sorry.” He said, grabbing your wrist as you reached to open your car door.  
“Sorry isn't good enough. We’re done.” With that said, you got in your car and drove away. Tears were already pricking at your eyes, and you wiped at your cheeks as they began to fall. You drove down the road to the only place you thought you could go. Your best friend would make you feel better. He always does, it his best talent in your opinion. He always knows how to make you feel better.  
You hit his number on speed dial and waited for him to pick up.  
“Y/N? Why are you calling? I thought you had a date or something…”  
“Ashton, can I come over? I just, I need someone right now. I don’t want to go home. I don’t have anywhere else to go. And I-”  
“What’s wrong, Y/N? You’re rambling and you never ramble.”  
“I-I, um…” Just trying to put what happened into words made you cry again.  
“Don’t cry. I hate hearing you cry. Just come over, okay? I’ll take care of you.”  
“Thanks, Ash.” You whimpered.  
“I love you, Y/N.” Ashton replied. “See you soon.”  
“I love you, too. Bye.”

 

——————————  
Ashton was waiting on his front step when you arrived. He was standing at your door as soon as you parked your car. His arms wrapped around you as soon as you stood, and you let yourself fall into him. He smelled familiar, the scent of him being one you’d known your entire life. It made you feel better instantly, just being with him.  
“Tell me everything.” He whispered into your hair.  
“I don’t know where to start.” Your chest was heaving. The tears had subsided a bit, but you could feel fresh sobs working their way to the surface.  
“Come up to my room. You can tell me everything when you’re ready.”  
Ashton gave you a piggy back ride up to his bedroom. You sat on his bed for a bit, leaning your head on his shoulder and crying. You tried to tell him what happened multiple times, but you couldn't seem to get the words out. Without saying a word you crawled under the blankets on his bed and rested against his pillow.  
“Y/N?” Ashton asked. “What are you doing?”  
“I thought it would be easier to tell you what happened if I was cuddled in a big blanket.”  
“So you’re going to tell me?”  
A deep breath, almost a sigh, passed your lips. You willed the tears to stay at bay… at least until you could explain what they were for. “He cheated on me.” You blurted.  
Ashton’s face was blank for a moment. “You’re shitting me.”  
You shook your head.  
His face began to contort with anger, face turning red as he stood up. The absence of him next to you left a cool emptiness beside you. “That fucking bastard! I’ll beat his sorry ass, you just wait. He’ll regret everything! EVERYTHING! Dammit, what the hell? He’ll be sorry he ever messed with me!”  
“He didn't mess with you Ashton.” You said quietly.  
“What?” His voice was quieter now, soothing.  
“He didn't mess with you… he messed with me.” The tears you’d been holding in making a reappearance.  
Ashton came to wipe the tears from your cheeks. “When someone messes with you, Y/N, they’re messing with me too. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it. Where is he at? I’ll go get him right now.”  
“No, Ash. You can’t do that.”  
“WHY THE HELL NOT?” He shouted, angry again.  
“Stop yelling! It won’t help, Ash. And neither will beating him up.”  
Ashton sat down now, leaving his arm to rest against your leg. He glanced at you, making sure your eyes locked. There was something in his green eyes, and you knew he loved you. Your boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, had never loved you as much as Ashton did. No one ever had. And you loved Ashton, too. No one understood it, but you just couldn't live without each other.  
“Just tell me what i can do to make you feel better. I can’t stand watching you cry.”  
“I just want to cuddle.” You said, lifting the blankets. This was an invitation in. Ashton took his chance, arms wrapping around your waist, chin against the top of your head. He sighed when you let your head rest against his shoulder, your breath tickling his neck.  
———————–  
Your parents weren't around when you arrived home. You were grateful for that. You wouldn't have to explain everything all over again. You   
took your time walking to your bedroom, knowing what awaited you there. The memories that waited behind that door frightened you. Nevertheless, you had to go in eventually.  
You opened the door.  
Inside there were pictures of the two of you. They were in frames all around the room, one stuck to the wall next to your bed. All of the little notes he’d passed you in class were hanging, stuck to your mirror. He’d left his snapback sitting on your headboard the last time he was over. Finally there were all over the heart-shaped boxes of chocolate, now empty, that you’d saved and lined up along the back of your desk.   
You stood silent for a moment, trying not to cry, when suddenly you were no longer sad. You were angry. You opened your window and threw his snapback onto the front lawn below. You ripped up the notes he’d written you, smashed all of those chocolate boxes beneath your feet.  
Finally, you carefully took all the frames filled with his pictures off the wall. You took his pictures out the frame, ripping each one to shreds and throwing them in your metal garbage bin, followed by a lit match.   
It was nearly two in the morning when you’d successfully removed that asshole’s presence from your bedroom. Now you were left with a ton of empty picture frames. There was only one way you could think to fill them, and since you couldn't sleep, you had all night to do it.  
You had a stash of pictures of you and Ashton hiding in your underwear drawer. You’d had to keep them there so that your boyfriend wouldn't become angry. He’d always thought there was something going on between you and Ashton when, of course, there wasn't.  
You filled each frame. Some pictures were of the two of you together. Some were just him. You put your favorite in the spot directly next to your bed. Ashton was standing behind you, his arms wrapped around your shoulders. His tongue was out, swiping against your cheek. You were laughing, your hands wrapped around his. It was perfect.   
—————————  
A week passed. All the anger from that night was gone. Now the sadness was back. You still couldn't stop thinking about him, your relationship, him cheating, everything. You needed to get away from here. There were too many reminders of everything you’d ever done together. That’s how you decided to leave.  
It didn't take long to pack your things. You threw all of your clothes, blankets, pillows, and a few of your worldly possessions into your junkie old station wagon. You left a note for your parents explaining where you were going, that you would be back before the end of summer, you just needed to get away for a while.  
You called Ashton next. You couldn't even think about leaving without telling him. He answered on the third ring.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, Ash.”   
“Y/N, how are you doing?” He knew how upset you still were.  
“Not good, Ash. I’m… I’m leaving. I've packed up my car and I’m just going to drive. I don’t know where I’m going, but I just need to get out of here. I’ll be back soon though. Don’t worry.”  
“You’re talking crazy, Y/N. Tell me you’re kidding.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Y/N, don’t-” You hung up before he could finish. You wouldn't be able to stand hearing much more. He would try to make you stay.  
You tucked your phone into your pocket, ignoring the messages coming through from Ashton. You left your house slowly, being sure you had everything you needed.   
Your car was comfortable and refreshing. You had no memories of your old boyfriend in here. He’d always insisted on driving, so he’d never actually been in your car.   
You started the engine and were shifting into reverse when the passenger door opened and someone sat down. It was Ashton. You should’ve known he wouldn't just let you leave without a fight.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“You didn't think I’d let you leave without me, did you?”  
“Without you?” What was he going on about now?  
“I’m coming with of course.” That’s when you noticed the duffel bag in his lap and sunglasses perched on top of his head.  
“You’re serious, aren't you?”  
“Dead. Now put this baby in reverse. Let’s hit the road!”  
“Ashton, I can’t let you come with. I wanted to do this so I could be alone.”  
He turned toward you and grabbed your shoulders, forcing you to look at him. “Y/N. I am your best friend. If you want to be alone you have to realize that we are going to be alone together. Okay? I’m not leaving you.”  
You scowled, but shifted into reverse and backed out of your driveway. You drove in silence for a while before Ashton talked again.  
“I knew you’d give in.” He said with a smile.  
“If I’m being honest, Ash. I was actually kind of scared to go alone.”  
——————–  
The next few hours consisted of little conversation, and a lot of loud, somewhat off-key, singing. Ashton was on music duty. He was adding song after song to a newly created “Road Trip” playlist. He was drumming his hands on the dashboard.He designated you to be lead singer, therefore it was he said it was necessary for him to fill in all of the harmonies.  
Ashton took his turn driving after you two stopped for lunch. You didn't know where you were going, but you knew that as long as you were with him, you didn't care.  
The days went on like this. Driving, singing, being happy. You would stop once in a while and explore the city you were in. You would walk past grand hotels and just laugh. You’d been sleeping in the back of your car for the past two weeks, since you were unable to afford a hotel.   
The first night you did this it was a little awkward. You and Ashton had slept on the same bed before, but never have you been this close together, sharing the single blanket that you had brought with. It was also after that first night that you pinned makeshift curtains over the windows. Ashton insisted on this because he thought he saw someone peeking through the windows while you were sleeping late one night.  
“Are you happy?” Ashton asked out of the blue one day while you were eating supper in a dingy little diner.  
“Of course I am. Why would you ask something like that?”  
“I don’t know. I just… I don’t like to think that you might have let that douche ruin you. I mean, I never really thought he was good for you, but I wasn't going to say that, you know?”  
“Why? Most people wouldn't be afraid to say something like that.”  
“I didn't want you to be mad at me. I knew you’d get pissed if I told you not to date him. Like, I know I don’t and never will control you, but it just hurt to see you with him all the time.”  
“I didn't know you thought that, but it’s okay now. He’s out of my life and I've moved on.” You didn't know for sure if this was the truth, but you wanted Ashton to believe so. “I don’t think of him at all when I’m with you, so can we not talk about it?”  
“Of course, I’m sorry I brought it up.”  
———————-  
The car was parked a few blocks away. You weren't really keen on walking through this area in the dark, but it was the only thing you could do. You grabbed Ashton’s arm and held on to him tight. Every once in a while you peek over your should an could swear someone was following you.  
“Ashton.” You whispered.  
“What?”  
“I think someone is following us.”  
He twisted his head around quickly before you could tell him not to. When he faced back forward his hand skimmed down your arm and he let his fingers intertwine with yours.  
“Y/N. I don’t want you to be scared, but I think you might be right. Don’t worry though, just don’t let go of my hand.” He started walking faster, dragging you with him. He looked back a couple of times and clenched your hand tighter.   
You pulled the car keys from your purse as soon as the car came into sight. Ashton was running with you now. Needless to say, you were were effectively scared. You were pushing the unlock button, hoping to God the temperamental car would open. Ashton pulled the driver side door open and let you climb in first and followed immediately after you.  
Suddenly it was silent, other than the heavy breathing from both you and Ashton. You were both huddled together in the driver’s seat.  
“Is he gone?” You asked, burying your face in Ashton’s neck.   
“He’s not coming toward us anymore. He’s just kind of standing back in the shadows. I think that’s him. I can’t really see anymore.”  
“Shit, Ash. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have never left home.”  
“Don’t you dare say that. This was not your fault. That guy is a freak.”  
“I’m just so scared.” You whispered, your tears falling onto his shirt. You were shaking, and you could feel Ashton’s arms tighten around you.  
“I know. Let’s just go to bed okay? The doors are locked. No one can get us.”  
You nodded and climbed into the back. Ashton followed you. You curled up together on top of the blanket. He let his head rest on your pillow, forehead pressing against yours. He didn't talk, and neither did you. He simply wiped the tears from your cheeks.  
You stayed that way for a long time. Ashton’s eyes never leaving yours, his hot breath mingling with yours. He traced a finger over your cheekbone and let his hand rest against your cheek. He was leaning in and you told yourself to push him away, but you didn't. You couldn't.   
His warm lips met yours. You kissed back, trying to ignore the fact that you were kissing your best friend. His tongue swiped across your lips and you opened them for him. Ashton grabbed your hips and pulled you closer. You ran your hands through his curls and bit against his lower lip.  
“Y/N.” Ashton whispered. His lips were still resting against yours. “I just want you to know something.”  
“What is it, Ash?” You were nervous now. Did he regret kissing you?  
“I love you. I always have and I always will.”  
“I know. I love you, too. You know that.”  
“No, Y/N. I love as more than a best friend. I’m in love with you. I've watched you with all of your boyfriends and it hurt. I want you to be with me. I want to call you mine. I want to be allowed to kiss you whenever I want and know that you want to kiss me back. I want you to be in love with me, too. I just… I want you.”  
“I-I’m in love with you, too. You were always the person I wanted to hang out with. Even when I had boyfriends, you were always my number one. I love you, Ashton. I love you so goddamn much. Now kiss me, you idiot.”  
He did.  
Ashton rolled on top of you and straddled your hips. He pressed you into the pillow, kissing you hard. His lips worked over your neck and down to your collarbone. He kissed as far down as he could into the V of your shirt. Large hands pushed up inside your shirt. Your arched your back, helping him to pull your shirt off. His mouth gaped open when he saw you weren't wearing a bra.  
“You are so beautiful.” He whispered, before attacking your breasts. He licked around your nipple before attaching his lips and sucking. Your other breast was ignored, so you grabbed his hand and pressed it there. Ashton moaned when you did this. “Fuck.” He groaned.  
You rolled your hips into his and you could feel his boner grow in his skinny jeans. Ashton followed your movements, and rolled his hips opposite yours, increasing the pressure. Your hands moved to the button on his pants, pulling it apart and slipping the fabric down his legs. You pushed your hand into his underwear. Your hand found his hard on and you gripped him.  
“Fucking shit.” Ashton breathed as you began to jerk him off. His breath was hitting your bare chest, sending goosebumps shivering down your body. “I need your clothes off.”  
You smiled and let him pull your pants and underwear down. At the same time you began to pull his shirt up, yanking it over his head and throwing it somewhere toward the back of the car.  
“You’re sure about this? This isn’t too fast?” Ashton asked.  
“Shut up.” You smirked and pulled Ashton’s lips to yours. You let him go, though, and he sat back on his knees.  
Ashton pulled your legs apart, leaving him with a perfect view of everything he’d been waiting for. His hips jerked forward, and his dick rubbed against your entrance. He let the tip slip in and he rotated his hips a little before pulling out. He let himself rub against you a little longer before pushing in. He went slowly at first to let you adjust,but began to pound into you and soon you were moaning.  
Ashton grabbed you behind the knees and lifted your legs over his shoulders. He slammed into you, the sound of skin slapping filling the car as his thighs slapped against your ass. You just lay there, moaning and grunting with each thrust. You clawed at Ashton’s back as he continued to ram his dick inside of you.   
The air was hot and smelled of sex. You could feel a knot building in your stomach and knew you were getting close to your high. Ashton wasn't there yet. He was still pounding into you, his hands gripping your thighs.  
“Fuck me, Ash. Fuck me hard.” You moaned. You knew he had a thing for dirty talk. You wanted to push him over the edge. “Slam your big dick into me.” He pounded harder into you, slowing down. “Ugh, faster. Fuck me hard and fast. I know you can do it. You fuck me so good. Ruin me.”  
Ashton was slamming himself into you, harder and faster than ever. He was proving he could do it. You were almost getting sore, but the pleasure overpowered everything else you felt.  
“I’m close, Y/N. I’m gonna cum.”  
“Cum, baby. Cum inside of me. I wanna feel it.”  
He rammed into you a few more times, his thrusts were getting slower and more sporadic. Then he was cumming. His load poured into you and you let go. You clenched around his throbbing cock. He slowed his thrusts, pumping into you as he rode out his high and yours.  
When he pulled out of you he softly let your legs off his shoulders. He fell on top of you. His cock rubbed against your thigh, but you didn't mind. You were too busy kissing the shit out of him.  
Ashton maneuvered the blanket from beneath your sweaty bodies and pulled it over your intertwined bodies. You didn't know what had happened between you and Ashton in the last two weeks, but as you laid in the back of your car that summer night kissing your best friend, you knew everything was right. And as Ashton slipped into you again, this time from behind, you were reminded again of just how right this was.


End file.
